The Bet
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Sometimes, the real thing is much different from the ideal one. After getting her heart broken due to a stupid bet, May found herself in a bizarre but a certain Green-haired boy brings her true self back. One-shot. Contestshipping. Slight pearlshipping and novelshipping.


**THE BET**

 _Well, let me do the disclaimer. I don't own pokemon or its characters. They belong to Ninetendo, gamefreak, Satoshi Taijiri and some other instituitions I don't remember._

 _Characters present age:_

 _ **Dawn: 17**_

 _ **Misty: 17**_

 _ **May: 17**_

 _ **Ash: 19**_

 _ **Drew: 19**_

 _ **Paul: 19**_

 _ **Brendan:19**_

 _On with the fic!_

I was waiting for her to arrive. It was already 7.55 am and classes began at 8. A seconds later, Misty entered, carrying the big and fat biology book in her arms. She sat on the empty chair on my left and sleepily put down her book on the desk and then her head on it. Then, a spectacled boy, Conway entered. His one glance made me shiver,yes, he was that creepy. 08:03 am. Ans she had not yet. A litttle later, our maths teacher, professor Sycamore entered. I guess she was skipping school today. I slowly pulled out my maths book and my all-in-one-copy. Suddenly, a brown haired girl, with tired look and sleepy face knocked on the open door. Though professor was quite friendly, he could be a real pain in butt sometimes.

"And why are you late dear May?," he asked not even looking at her.

"The discipline teacher was lecturing me as I arrived at 08:01 . I was just one minute late but he kept on saying how this habit would cost me my job and then I will have no money to pay for my shopping bills, food and phone bill. Then he told how important time is and one should use it properly!" she spoke in one go. The whole class supressed a laugh.

"You and your future bills. Enter, atleast work on your present now,'' he said,defeated.

She smiled a little and came to sit near me, in her usual seat. She sat on my right and whispered,"Stop laughing Dawn, it was the bills part."

I pulled out a pen and started noting down everything the Professor was writing on the board. That girl was just .. cheerful.

After school, May and I was walking back home. Since we lived in the same locality, just a five minute walk away from each others home, we usually walked back together.

"So why were you late today? wait, let me guess , talking to Drew ha," I asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"What makes you say that?''she said,clearly blushing.

"The fact that I know you very well as well as you're blushing!", I said while pinching her shoulder.

" He was pissed when I told him that Brendan texted you," she replied, her voice dropping.

I stopped and put my hands on my hips," he texted me, not YOU right!".

"He is scared that he is going to hurt me again and he knows that you will tell me everything so if Brendan tells you anything stupid, you'll tell me and I might leave him for that,'' she said,holding back her tears. I sweatdropped . I still didnot know how to help a crying kid and understanding someone in that condition, crying and sobbing, was no easy job.

Seeing my amused face, she angrily muttered," YOU! I hate you!"

" But I love you May-May and moreover I'll make sure Ash beats up that Brendan if he tells something offensive.''

I called up Ash when I reached home. He picked up the phone on second ring.

"Good evening Dee-Dee,'' he said laughing.

" Say that once again and I will come to break your teeth," I replied through gritted teeth.

He let out a small laugh and said,'' That means you wanna visit me too. Aww! I wanna see you too,come quick. And kissing a boy with missing tooth is no fun I heard!''

"Why do you keep me reminding that you live 1500 kms away," I said sadly.

" Just one more year and you can shift to Canalave University too," he said. I loved this about him. No matter what, he knew the correct words to lift my mood.

" Well, Brendan texted last night," I said,wanting to make him jealous,although I knew I am gonna fail.

" What did that idiot say?'' he asked laughing.

"He was asking about May and Drew," I said, forgetting my mission for a moment.

"What did you do?'' he asked, clearly interested.

" I warned him to stay away from her,she took a long time recovering after that incident Ash, I wish I could have helped that time," I replied, a little sad.

" Brendan, that boy. I never thought he would do that. "

I picked up my album and started going through the pictures. I still had a picture in which Drew and May were holding hands, looking happy together. I am glad they found each other, although it was because of Brendan. Brendan, Drew, Ash, Gary , Paul and Brock were classmates. They were a couple of years older than us, so our seniors. Though they were our good friends, except Misty and Paul, who were a couple, no other romantic relationships were involved in our group. During their final year, they were organising a stage drama based on 'A WALK TO REMEMBER' by Nicholas Spark. Ash was playing the role of Landon and I was to play the part of Jamie. That play really strenghtened our friendship. Meanwhile, Drew and Brendan were in May's team. They had to take care of the special effects.

Almost everyday, I found Brendan flirting with May. He used to give her his wallet to keep, googles to take care of,always drank from her water bottle. I thought he used to like May but Ash kept on reminding me that he was just trying to charm her,nothing else. On the final day, the play was a hit, but the shocking news came an hour later. May had accepted Brendan's proposal. I tried to make her understand but she had full faith on him. So, even if we hated it, our group broke.

Ash started going out with me. Athough I was estatic about that , I wished to have her back in my life.

I occasionally found May smiling while looking at her phone or talking to Brendan for hours. I wanted to accept the fact that he loved her, but deep in my heart, I trusted Ash. No matter how hard I tried, I could never trust Brendan.

During Misty's birthday, I found May waiting for Brendan to arrive. Although I wanted to talk to her, but stopped myself. Whenever I did that, we always ended up fighting. Brendan arrived an hour later, with a new girl named Sara. The whole group understood who she was, but May tried to ignore it. But, after an hour or so , she left, feeling cheated and humiliated. Ash stopped me and Misty from following her, saying she needed some time alone.

The next day, I saw her in the hall, fixing her bandanna. I was about to start a conversation when she said that she knew everything. I pulled her in a hug and smiled. But when she said," How stupid of me to doubt him. That Sara girl was his sister!'' I was shocked beyond limits but couldnot muster the courage to break her heart again. After that day, we started hanging out again. She told me that though they were dating for five months, he had not even touched her, let alone kiss her. Although I was relieved, but I couldnot help but sigh at her sadness.

A week later, I found May, sitting on a bench at the terrace, speaking to herself. When I approached her, I was quite shocked. Her red puffy eyes and tear trails on her cheeks proved that she had been crying for quite a long time. She told me she had seen Brendan with Sara, in the park near our school. They were enjoying and having fun but after a while, they kissed. They had not noticed her. May understood how she was being cheated. Without even saying a word, she left. That event had left her vulnerable, weak and shattered.

After an year or so, I found May giggling and laughing while texting. I was quite curious about the person on the other side of the phone. She told me that it was Drew. Drew Hayden had been patient when she was a mess. He had heard her banter when she cried on how she was cheated. He cheered her up like no one ever could. Although they used to fight and shout at each other, they understood they really understood each other. I was happy she was opening her heart to love once again.

One fine day, when we all were watching a movie at May' place, seeing me and Misty cuddled up against Ash and Paul, she decided to do the same with Drew. I saw the expression on his face,it was of pure happiness. That day they officially became a couple when May asked him," So I am your official girlfriend now?'' and he replied with a kiss on her cheeks.

I woke up from my thought when May called me up. She told me to meet her tomorrow at the mall.

She was currently looking for a watch for Drew, since their first anniversary was around the corner.

She picked up a watch with a rose as its minutes hand and asked," Will he like it?"

On getting my approval, she bought it and we were headed for the cafeteria. People watched us, digging our meals, like a pig, a very hungry pig. I noticed Brendan approaching and I shifted uncomfotably in my seat. They had not speaken since they had broken up.

"Hey May," he said.

May, who was shocked as well as surprised, looked up to see the unwanted face.

"Lets go May," I tried pulling her away but Brendan stopped her.

"Why wont you talk to me?" he demanded. May kept quiet.

" Do you want to talk to me?" he asked again.

"NO!" May replied on my behalf.

"Can I know why?" he begged.

May signalled me to stay out of the conversation. She shrugged at his question and asked," Why did you fool me? You cheated me Brendan. You made a fool out of me,for you I almost lost my old friends, I trusted you above them and this is how you pay me back? heck! did you even loved me?"

I could sense the anger in her voice. I wanted the answers to that question too. I heard Brendan apologise then say," It was a bet. Shinji threw a bet at me to propose the first girl who would leave the school gate."

" YOU USED ME AS A BET?" May screamed at the top of her voice. Before Brendan could even apologise she slapped him hard and then again in quick succsession. I held her back and told him to leave already.

She was crying and shivering out of betrayal. I wished I could have absorbed her pain but I knew it was beyond my power. It really hurts when you come to know that you had been used for fun to prove the user as a daring person. People are strong but one bad experience can leave them shattered. May had Drew to support her in the darkest hour but there are countless people who cry all the night blaming themselves and wondering where they went wrong.

When I felt her crying turning into sobs I pulled her up and hugged her as hard as I could. I knew she was heartbroken but she knew she had friends to hold and support her back.

" Lets go, Drew must be waiting for your call. He will be amused to hear that you have slapped him,'' I said, trying to cheer her up.

Eventhough she was sad, his name brought a smile on her face.

 **And done!**

 **Woof! That was hard!**

 **This is Darkestlightofhope sighing off!**


End file.
